Control
by The Silent Wind
Summary: Size!fic. Dean accidentally swallows giant blood. Now, not only must he learn to control his size, but the evil growing inside of him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything that deals with the show "Supernatural"!

Author's Note: This is my new story, hopefully you guys like it. Thank you SO much to nej47 for helping me! Hopefully size!fics will catch on, haha.

Summary: Dean accidentally gets giant blood in his system. Now he must learn to control his size and the evil that is growing inside of him

**Control: Chapter 1**

Mark and Jeff were leaving the bar, drunk and stumbling.

"No dude, she was soooo into you, you don't even know it", Jeff said, patting his friend on the back. As they passed the park, Mark stopped.

"Did you hear that, man?" he asked. Jeff looked around and then burst into laughter.

"Yeah I did, it's called alcohol. We are so DRUNK man, you can hear annnnyyything!". Jeff shook Mark a little and then turned around, only to be looking at a mans waist. He looked up, and up and up until he finally came across the face of a man he knew.  
"Daniel? What the-" But the giant quickly grabbed him and ripped his arm off, putting it in his mouth and eating it. Mark watched as the giant started eating bits and pieces of Jeff and quickly took off running, knowing full well this wasn't a hallucination.

* * *

Dean moaned as he heard his phone go off next to him. He and Sam were finally getting a good nights sleep after killing a vampire. He reached for the phone and opened it, giving a half-awake "Hello".

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. How's the other princess doing?" Bobby's voice came out over the phone. Dean looked over at his brother, who was still sleeping. He gave a little smile, Sam always looked so peaceful when sleeping and today wasn't any different.

"He's peachy. Is there a reason you're interrupting our beauty sleep?"

"I have another case for you two, not far from where you are now. A man claimed he saw one of his friends, a Daniel Howard, was 10 feet tall and started eating his friend, Jeff. Problem is, both men were drunk that night so the police aren't buying his story. He-"

"-Hold on Bobby, hold on. I'm still trying to wake up here. A 10 foot tall guy, you mean, like a giant? How come we've never heard of them? Dad doesn't even mention anything in his journal about them".

"Well, I did some research. Giants are extinct, none of them left. The last one was recorded to have died in the late 1800's. But legend has it, drink a giant's blood, and you turn into one yourself. Somehow, that idjit Daniel must have gotten his hands on it and drank it. You two have to stop Daniel before he grows anymore. The bigger he is, the harder he'll be to deal with." Dean, now fully awake, nodded and started getting dressed.

"But that doesn't explain why Daniel would start eating his friends".

"I'm working on it, boy, don't rush me. I'll let you and Sam know when I find out more. I will tell you, the only way to kill a giant is something silver through the heart".

"Silver? Well, that shouldn't be hard, seeing as how silver kills a lot of other monsters. Alright, give me the directions".Dean wrote down the address of the police station where Mark was being held and hung up. He looked over at Sam and felt bad about waking him up. Normally, Dean was the one having trouble sleeping, but lately, Sam was too busy doing research at night to sleep.

"C'mon Sasquatch, Bobby got us another case and we gotta head out," he said, watching Sam stir. The younger Winchester stood up and yawned.

"Already?"

"Yeah, now put some clothes on, you can sleep in the car" Dean said, throwing some clothes at Sam.

* * *

"Follow me, Agent Young and Agent Johnson" Officer Jackson said, leading Sam and Dean down a long hallway in the police station. It only took them three hours to get there, Sam sleeping the whole way. After a long walk (Dean started counting the number of steps he was taking), they entered the last room, where they saw a man sitting, his head laying down on the table, hands in cuffs in front of him. Officer Jackson opened the door.

"Robertson, get up, you've got some more questions". Mark slowly raised his head to see Sam and Dean sitting in front of him. Jackson left the room and the brothers waited for Mark to conscious.

"Mr. Robertson, we have some questions for you regarding the incident last night" Sam said.. Mark chuckled.

"No you don't. Nobody wants to hear this. I told the cops and they stuck me here, thinking I need mental help".

"Well, we don't, okay. So just answer our questions and we'll make sure you get out of here, okay?"

"I'll tell you what I told the cops. My buddy Jeff and I were coming home, we were a little drunk and suddenly our friend Daniel was standing in front of us, only, he was HUGE! He grabbed Jeff and started eating him. I...I couldn't risk being next so I ran to the police, but they didn't believe me". Dean looked at Sam and back to Mark.

"Where does Mr. Howard live?" Mark gave them Daniels address and Sam and Dean quickly left. They had no time to lose in finding Daniel. Before leaving, Sam spoke with Officer Jackson.

"Look, Officer, we think he was just a little too drunk last night and it seems his friend just ran away. We talked to him and he agreed he wouldn't do any more heavy drinking. He doesn't seem mentally unstable at all". Jackson was confused, but nodded, not wanting to argue with a couple of FBI agents.

"You have got to be kidding me" Dean said as he entered the house. Sam wasn't far behind and let out a chuckle.

The room they had entered was covered with Chevy Impala posters, toy cars, pictures, and even parts from actual Impalas."I think you found your new boyfriend" Sam teased, which earned him a shove from Dean. "Shut up Sam, let's just find the guy before anyone gets hurt, okay". They quietly made their way through the house, weapons out. They turned a corner in the long hallway and came across a room with the door open and light flooding through it. Grunts filled the room and the brothers knew they found their monster. Daniel Mitchell was standing in the middle of the room, head in his hands. As the boys crept closer, they finally saw he was at least 15 feet tall and they couldn't risk him getting any bigger.

Dean and Sam split, Sam going around the back. No sooner did Daniel look up and scream at them, Sam thrust a silver sword through his heart. Daniel quickly made a move toward Dean, screaming and roaring, as blood flew from his mouth.

"Sam, stab it again" Dean yelled. Sam pulled the sword out and stabbed the mini-giant again, and again. By this time, Daniel had Dean in his grasp. Before he could do anything else, he crumpled to the ground.

Both boys drew deep breaths, staring at the corpse. That's when Sam saw Dean, clothes and skin stained red. Dean noticed and opened his mouth.

"Geez Sam, think you could have moved a bit faster. This is gonna take forever to wash out of my clothes". Sam looked worried.

"You didn't get any in your mouth, did you?"

"Of course not! Though if I did, it's your fault, since I had to yell at you to strike it again. What a bitch". Sam smirked.

"Let's get out of here jerk" Dean chuckled.

* * *

That night, Dean spent hours in the dry cleaners trying to wash the blood out of his clothes. Sam was outside, filling Bobby in on the success of the case. Dean did have something to look forward to after this was over. Sam had promised, as an apology, to buy him a big pie after they left the dry cleaner's. As long as there was food, Dean was happy. Finally, his clothes were clean and blood-free and as promised, they went to the nearest bakery.

"Alright Dean, pick it out". The eldest Winchester looked like a kid in a candy store. He walked around the store about three times before narrowing down his choices from 20 to 19. Then another three walks around before going from 19 to 18. Sam knew Dean could spend forever and a day here, so he decided to make up Dean's mind.

"I like the apple pie, what about you Dean?" Dean gave Sam a big stare, knowing Sam was trying to rush him, but also knew that he would spend forever and a day there. So Dean sighed and grabbed the apple pie and Sam paid for it.

Back at the hotel, Sam almost didn't get any pie at all. He took one piece before Dean started wolfing the whole thing down. Even for Dean, that was a lot to eat.

"Um, Dean, mind if I have another piece?" Sam asked, trying to get his brothers attention. Dean looked up at Sam and then down at the pie and realized he had eaten almost all of the pie. How he did, he didn't know, he hardly even remembered eating it.

"Uh, yeah Sammy, sorry. Guess I was hungrier than I thought". He pushed the last piece toward Sam, though he felt a tiny little nagging in the back of his mind tell him that was HIS piece. Dean just passed it off as not having pie as often as he wanted. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, stomach full and ready for the next day to come.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Supernatural characters, but wouldn't that be awesome?

Author's note: A BIG thanks to those who reviewed. To those who didn't review, PLEASE do. I appreciate any feedback (Except for flames. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all). Thanks again to nej47 for helping me out and being a great friend!

Control: Chapter 2

Dean woke with a start, sweat coating his body. His heavy breathing filled the room as he looked over at Sam. His little brother was still sleeping peacefully. He looked at this clock next to his bed and sighed. It was only 7:00 in the morning.

"Might as well get some breakfast while I'm up", Dean said as he got up. He put on his clothes and grunted. 'Damn, really? Must have shrunk last time I washed them', he thought. He put on his shoes, which also felt smaller, and walked out. He was feeling like something with bacon in it this morning.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and gave himself a smile. It was the second night in a row he had a good night's sleep. He didn't want to tell Dean about his recent case of insomnia. He knew his brother would start worrying about him more than he usually does. 'But maybe it would be better for him to know' was the thought that passed his mind before he let it go. As he got up, he heard the door open and close. He quickly looked up and saw Dean entering with two bags in his hand.

"Morning Princess! How did we sleep last night?" Sam chuckled and got out of bed as Dean sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood this morning. Let me guess, you got what you wanted for breakfast?"

"Yup. Got me a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel and figured you'd want the same thing.". Sam shrugged his shoulders and sat down opposite of Dean. He felt something was off with his brother but couldn't guess what. He watched as Dean started wolfing down his breakfast sandwich and Sam bit into his. Dean was done in about 1 minute and Sam laughed.

"A little hungry?" Sam asked. Dean licked his fingers and laid his eyes on Sam's bagel sandwich.

"You gonna finish that?"

"Uh, yeah I am. I just don't want to choke on my food". Dean smirked and broke off a piece of bacon that was sticking out from Sam's sandwich.

"HEY! If you were so hungry, why didn't you get another sandwich?" Dean shrugged and chewed the bacon. Sam finished his within the next couple of minutes and threw the bags away.

"One of these days, this food is gonna catch up with you and I'm gonna have to work with my fat older brother" Sam started laughing. "I can just picture you with a huge belly, trying to run to catch a ghost". Dean smirked.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up". Dean stood up and both of them stopped laughing. Sam's jaw dropped and Dean was in shock as well. Dean was at least a couple inches taller than Sam.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Dean asked as he looked around, "Is this real?" He pinched himself, which hurt like hell. "OW! Yeah, I'm guessing it is". Sam and Dean looked at each other in horror until Dean smiled.

"YES! Finally! I'm the bigger brother at last! I don't know how it happened, but this is the best thing ever!" Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Sammy, aren't you happy for me?"

"Whatever Dean. But don't you think it's..." Dean's clothes grew tighter as he felt himself grow a couple of inches. Both he and Sam noticed it, but neither said a word. Sam's eyes widened and he sat down .

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean asked, kneeling down in front of Sam. It took all of his will to not scream out in pain as his clothes threatened to burst. Sam looked Dean in the face, and could see his brother was in pain.

"I'll...I'll tell you in a minute, just get out of those clothes before you pop," Sam said, trying to joke. Dean wanted to help Sam with whatever girly emotions he was going through, but first, the taller Winchester felt so much pain. Sam ran and grabbed a pair of scissors and quickly started cutting the clothes off of his brother. It worked with the shirt, but once Sam got to the jeans, he knew it might not work. He tried as hard as he could to get the jeans off and finally, with the help of a knife, they came off. Dean started taking deep breaths, finally able to get full breaths of air into his lungs. His feet were the only other parts of his body hurting, but by the time Sam tried to get them free, they had already burst out of his shoes.

"It's alright," Dean said, taking another deep breath "Was gonna...get new ones...anyway". After a couple of minutes of breathing, Dean refocused himself. He didn't care that all he was wearing now were boxers and socks, he had a brother to take care of. He bent down again and gently put a huge hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"It's uh...the giant blood".

"What? How could that pos-" Dean cut himself off as his mind flashed back to when Sam was killing Daniel and Dean yelled for Sam. Blood was going everywhere when Daniel opened his mouth and some must have gotten in Dean's.

"That's why you're growing" Sam said, "We have to do something, we have-".Sam's cell phone went off. He quickly ran over, looked at the ID, and opened it.

"Hey Bobby".

"Thanks for letting me know that you two weren't killed by that giant, Sam. I take it you killed him", the voice on the other end said. Sam sighed.

"Y-yeah, bobby we did, but we have another problem". Now Bobby sighed.

"Let me guess. Since we're talking about giants and you've found a problem, that means one of you two got giant blood in you and started growing and since you're the one talking to me, I'm guessing Dean's the one growing". Sam had to admit, Bobby was good.

"Yeah. Look Bobby, we...is there any way we can get Dean back to normal?"

"Sam...I'm sorry son, I don't know. Like I said, giants went extinct more than a hundred years ago and Daniel was the first person I've heard of that was turned into a giant. Right now, we're gonna have to find another way". A tear fell down Sam's face. He turned back to face Dean who was facing him. Dean saw his brothers face and immediately began to worry. Sam turned back.

"Please Bobby," He whispered, voice breaking, "You and I both know if word gets out, Dean will be hunted. We both know that there are hunters out there who will kill anything supernatural, no matter who it is."

"Sam, you know I'll try my hardest to find a cure, you have my word. But son, like I said, there is not a lot written about giants, let alone a cure for one who has been turned. Just keep an eye on him okay. I would get out of that hotel if I were you though. Find a more isolated space...a big one". Sam nodded and thanked Bobby, hanging up the phone. He knew he had to face Dean with the news, but he didn't know if he could do it. His brother wasn't human now. Dean might be a giant the rest of his life. As he turned around he saw Dean had grown again. Sam guessed his brother was now about 8 feet tall.

When Sam turned around, his face was all Dean needed to know how the conversation went. There was no known cure. No way for him to go back to being human. Dean knew he couldn't worry now, he had to take care of Sam.

"It's okay Sammy, we'll find a way", he said, walking over to Sam, then getting down on his knees.

"Yeah, but what do we do about-" Dean interrupted Sam, knowing exactly what his little brother was going to say.

"You and Bobby are the only ones who know about me, okay? If any other hunter finds out, we'll outsmart them." Sam nodded and Dean did something Sam would never have seen coming, He pulled his little brother in for a hug. Dean wanted to crack a joke, but felt he shouldn't say anything. He wasn't really up for these chick flick moments, but, if that's what it took to calm Sam down and comfort him, that's what Dean was willing to do.

Sam gave himself a mental chuckle as his arms wrapped around his bigger brothers torso. Yeah, Dean was always his protector, but now, he felt more protected then ever. He knew this moment wouldn't last forever though and he was right as he felt his brother body slowly expanding.

Thanks for reading and please review! I'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For the third time, I do not own any of the Supernatural characters!

Author's Note: THANK YOU to nej47 and PeaceJoJo for reviewing chapter 2! You guys rock!

Control: Chapter 3

"Not again" Dean said as he felt himself start to grow. Sam slowly backed away, but realized his brother had only grown a few inches. Still, it was noticeable. That's when they heard a huge noise fill the room. Sam looked around, ready to find out what was hiding in their room, while Dean started laughing, his voice filling the room.

"That's my stomach Sam!". Sam blushed, and turned back to Dean, not wanting to be the only one embarrassed.

"Yeah, well didn't you just eat breakfast before, Sasquatch?" Now Dean was the one to blush.

"Okay, first of all, I've just grow over two feet since I ate last. I was hungry after I ate and now I've got more room, so yeah I'm hungry. Second, that is YOUR nickname."

"Not now. You're bigger than me, remember? Unless you want me to call you Dean Bunyan?".

"Let's not and say we did, now how about you get me some breakfast".

"Dean, I think we have some more important-"

"GET ME SOME MORE DAMN BREAKFAST!" Dean yelled. Sam was taken aback and if he had any other reason to be scared, would probably have ran for cover. Hurt, fear, and confusion filled Sam's face. He knew Dean would never hit him, especially at this size, but he also knew Dean would never yell at him for a reason so small. Something was not right.

"No", Sam said, ready to test the waters. He wanted to see what Dean would do because Sam knew, if Dean DID hurt Sam, Dean would punish himself for it when he realized what he did.

Dean looked scared when Sam looked back at him.

"I-I'm sorry Sam, I don't know what came over me. I'm just so hungry, I didn't mean to, I swear". Sam walked back up to Dean and patted his knee.

"I know Dean, but I think we're gonna have to keep an eye on that. Bobby said there wasn't a lot on giants, let alone people turned into giants. Looks like most of what we'll know will come from you. Which reminds me, we have to find a way to get you out of here. I don't know how big you'll get but someone's bound to notice if you grow through the roof""He looked outside and an idea hit him."Be right back". He said and left before Dean could get a word out.

A couple minutes later, Sam came back and held up a pair of keys.

"Uh, those aren't the impalas," Dean said, matter-of-factly. Sam gave a 'duh' face.

"You can't fit in the impala Dean. Look, I found a huge pick-up truck, okay. Figured you were big enough to fit in it and find somewhere big and isolated nearby. I'll follow you in the impala, that way-"

"No way Sam! I am not letting you drive my car!"

"Okay Dean, how about you see how big you are compared to the inside of the impala and then let me know how the driving is gonna be". Dean sighed, knowing Sam was right. "Look, Dean, we'll find somewhere, I'll grab some pizza and-"

"No, I'm feeling like hamburgers"

"Fine, geez, picky. Any questions?" Dean shook his head and started to help Sam pack all of their things. Sam packed everything inside the impala and looked around, not seeing anyone. He motioned Dean to get in the car. His older brother squeezed his body outside and quickly got in the car, It was a tight fit, but Dean could fit in the truck,

"I'll follow you," Sam said, "Just keep heading away from the city. See anything big, pull in". Dean nodded and started the car. His cramped body wasn't helping , 'but it could always be worse', he thought, hoping that it actually wouldn't get worse while he was in the truck. That was the last thing he needed, growing through the roof of the truck as he was driving. He carefully turned the key in the ignition and started it. Sam got in the impala and turned it on. Dean carefully pushed his foot on the gas and felt the car jerk forward . 'Great' he thought as he left the hotel parking lot.

* * *

After about 30 miles, he found something. He put his blinker on to alert Sam he was turning and turned onto the driveway. At the end of the long driveway was a huge farm house with a gigantic barn. No cars were in the driveway and Dean could bet no one lived there.

After parking, Sam quickly got out of the impala and went inside the huge house. He came out minutes later, as Dean got out of the truck, his long legs finally getting to stretch.

"The house looks great, looks like no one has lived here for weeks. Perfect spot", Sam said. Dean winked.

"And you expected any different from me?" Sam just punched Dean in the arm and started unloading their stuff from the Impala. Dean grabbed his bags and headed inside, having to duck to get inside. He knew he had grown on the drive, about 9 feet tall now, but he also hoped that he was done for the day. They walked around the one floor house, Sam picking one room and Dean picking another. Sam went back to the kitchen and grabbed the impala keys, which Dean heard.

"Woah! Where are you going?" He said, running back to the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Easy, big guy. I'm just running out to get groceries. We can't keep going out since it's about 15 minutes to most stores and I'M driving. One, you're too big and two, unless there is a store that allows someone to come in with just boxers and socks, I doubt you'd be welcome. So-"

"-Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just go and don't forget my hamburgers".

"I won't and can you check the barn out while I'm gone. I have a feeling we're gonna need it later if you keep growing". Sam left and Dean sighed, knowing the whole world of excitement that awaited him. He was happy the ceilings in this place were a couple feet higher than his current height. But it was when he looked down at everything he saw how big he really was. He decided to go out to the barn, ducking out the back door. Entering the empty barn, he found a huge empty space, he guessed at least 50-60 feet tall, which made him feel small. 'Yeah, until you finally get that big' he thought. He went back in the house and spent the time cleaning it, making sure it was nice enough to live in. Last thing he needed was he or Sam to catch a cold. 'Do giants even get sick?' he thought. He made a mental note to tell Sam they needed to ask Bobby that.

Half an hour later, Dean had cleaned their rooms, the kitchen and the living room (Which, thank God, had a working TV). He heard the impala come up the driveway and went outside.

Sam got out of the impala and opened the trunk, where he put all of the bags. Dean walked over and picked up most of them, leaving a couple for Sam.

"Show off", Sam yelled as Dean walked in. It was the way Sam knew Dean would rather be thanked instead of actually saying "Thank you". Sam grabbed the last couple of bags and went back to the drivers side and picked up two McDonald's bags. He walked in the house and saw Dean putting the food away.

"Awww, look at my little helper" Sam teased, setting the bags down. Dean snickered until he smelt the burgers. He quickly turned around and noticed the bags.

"Yes! Thanks Sammy!" Dean said, heading towards his dinner. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and they had skipped lunch, he was starving.

"But first..." Sam said. Dean looked confused. "Uh I said 'thanks', what else do you want? A hug? I swear I gave you one earlier, but if I can get food, I'll give you another one". Sam was about to protest when he was swept into a giant hug, feet dangling in the air. He started laughing and Dean set Sam down, confused.

"I appreciate the hug Dean, but I meant, finish putting the food away and we'll eat".

"Well, I...fine" Dean said. He stuck his tongue out and when he went back to the food, he took the pack of cookies Sam bought and put them in the highest cabinet.

"Dude, that is so not fair! What did I ever do to you?" Sam yelled. Dean pretended to think.

"Well, maybe..."

"Okay, so do YOU want a hug now?" Dean laughed and took the cookies down.

"Geez, Sammy, you're just too fun to tease" he said, ruffling his little brothers hair with a hand the size of a basketball. After all of the food was put away, Sam took out his two burgers and dumped the remaining 8 burgers for Dean out on the table. Sam laughed as his brother looked like he was in heaven. Dean sat on the floor in front of the table and started unwrapping a burger.

"You start eating, I'll put the remaining stuff in the bags I brought in away". Sam went to the grocery bags he brought in. Dean started eating his burgers in two bites.

"I got fries too, I know how much you love their fries". Once Dean finished, he moved on to the fries. He ate a couple and looked at Sam.

"Did you try these? They don't taste right". Sam stopped putting food away and grabbed a fry out of Dean's big hand, eating it.

'Tastes fine to me. I don't know what your problem is". Sam went back to putting his food away. Dean had a couple more fries, not really liking the taste but dealing with it anyway. Then, a smell crossed his nose, something even better than the burgers.

"Dude, what did you get that smells so good?" Sam laughed.

"I got a bunch of stuff Dean, mostly stuff you like". Dean got up and found the source of the amazing smell in Sam's hands.. He looked at it, eyes wide, then looked back at the fries.

Sam was holding a package of raw beef.

AH! CLIFFHANGERS! Please review, they really make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Control: Chapter 4

Dean sat back down on the floor, trying to push out of his mind that he just liked the smell of raw meat. He shoved more fries into his mouth. He still wasn't sure why they didn't taste as delicious as they usually do, but anything was better than thinking about what he just experienced.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, walking over to his bigger brother.

"Yes Sam, just please put that away!" Dean's deeper voice rang through the house. Sam jumped back a little and did as he was told. In truth, Dean didn't want the meat because he was disgusted with it, he was disgusted with himself for wanting it. The entire time he was eating the fries, he could just taste the meat in his mouth.

"Dean, if you want one of my burgers, you can have one", Sam said, not fully understanding Dean's emotions. Dean nodded and grabbed one of Sam's burgers, unwrapping it and taking a bite. It tasted as good as the ones he had, but it didn't smell as good as the meat. He put it down, feeling guilty about eating Sam's dinner.

"Look, maybe it's something that has to do with being a giant, okay? Who knows. Just..let me just finish my dinner and we can get a head start on sleep". Dean nodded and Sam ate his other burger. Sam grabbed what was left of the fries and shoved them in his mouth, then throwing the bags out.

"Alright, Dean Bunyan, let's head to bed". Dean smirked at the nickname, knowing Sam said it to get him to smile. He stood up and followed his brother to their bedrooms. Sam went to Dean's bedroom, right next to his, and found his brother moving the bed. Dean looked back at Sam, who had a raised eyebrow.

"I won't fit on the bed" Dean mumbled, embarrassed. Sam felt bad about thinking of cracking a joke and helped his brother move things out of the way so Dean could sleep on the floor.

"Good night Dean" Sam said, walking towards the door. He looked back to see his brother laying on the floor, which Sam knows is not the most comfortable way to sleep.

"Night Sam" Dean says, closing his eyes. Sam slips out and looks in the closet near their rooms. Sure enough, there were extra pillows and blankets. Sam grabbed a couple of pillows and blankets and crept back into Dean's room. His brothers breathing filled the room. 'Today must have taken a lot out of him' he thought, grabbing the pillow from the bed. He carefully raised his brothers huge head and placed three pillows under it. He then grabbed the blanket from the bed and placed it over Deans large body, along with a couple of other blankets. He left and went into his room, wanting to get a good nights sleep, but sadly, Sam knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

* * *

Sam spent the entire night trying to sleep, but had no success. He was startled the next morning to hear clamoring in the kitchen. He shot up and grabbed his gun, slowly opening the door. He brought his gun out and faced the kitchen.

"WOAH! Put it down Sammy!" A deep voice came from the kitchen. Sam did and found his brother in the kitchen. Sam could see Dean grew again last night, now about 12 feet tall, hair brushing the ceiling and wearing a long blanket around his waist, that Sam would have laughed at if he knew his giant brother was already embarrassed.

"Yeah I grew again last night and no, I don't need any help". Sam laughed and set the gun down on the nearest table. He walked over and grabbed the box of Lucky Charms from Dean's huge hand.

"Before you spill more" Sam said, pouring it in a bowl and giving it to Dean. Dean dumped the bowl into his mouth and swallowed the cereal. It tasted bland, even the marshmallows. That raw meat had been on his mind since last night, but he knew it was wrong. He looked back down at Sam, a little shorter than his waist and set the bowl down.

"Okay, yes, my other clothes were ripped to shreds when I grew last night, had to make due with these okay?"

"Hey, I wasn't going to bring it up" Sam chuckled, grabbing a bowl of cereal as well. As he eats, it's all Dean can think of to not rip the door off of the fridge and down that meat.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, be right back," Sam said, putting his empty bowl in the sink. As soon as the door shuts, Dean gently opens the door to the fridge and finds the meat package. He rips the plastic off of the top and digs his face into it, drowning out the rest of the world and focusing on his meal. His amazing, delicious, fantastic meal. It was better than the fries, better than the burgers, it was the best thing Dean had ever tasted. Soon, there was nothing else to eat and Dean started licking the spots that still had flavor on them. He lowered the packaging and found Sam staring at him from his room.. 'Shit' Dean thought, 'How much did he see?'.

"Uh, hey Sammy" Dean said, setting the empty meat package down. Sam just stood there for a minute, mouth open. Finally, he found his voice.

"Dean, what the hell was that?" Sam quietly asked, walking into the kitchen, fully dressed. Dean hung his head and sat down

"I don't know Sam, I don't. Ever since I smelled the meat yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Nothing else seemed to taste right".

"I thought you said Hamburgers tasted good?

"They do, but..this tasted sooo much better". Sam sighed and walked over to the meat package, throwing it away.

"If you want, I can make another trip and grab a bunch more meat". Dean didn't say anything. His giant instincts were jumping at the chance, wanting to shout "YES!". But Dean didn't want to freak Sam out, so he gave an answer with his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be back then", Sam said, grabbing the impala keys and leaving. Dean sighed after hearing the car leave, holding his head in his hands. It was scaring him how he was okay with this. He didn't even think twice of eating the package of raw meat. It just felt so right, which is what scared Dean. 'Stop Dean, just stop' he thought to himself 'Just try and get this off your mind'. He got up and walked into the living room. He carefully used his huge pinky finger to turn the TV on. He saw an old Nightmare on Elm Street was on and decided to watch it.

* * *

Sam came back from the store, bags of raw meat in hand.

"Dean?"

"In here Sammy" came the deep reply from the living room. Sam put the bags on the counter, taking one of the meat packages out. He walked into the living room seeing his giant brother sitting on the floor, his back against the sofa.

"Here ya go," Sam said, giving Dean the meat. Dean took the package and quickly opened it, eating the meat. Sam just looked towards the TV. He heard Dean stop and looked up at him. Dean was looking down at Sam.

"Sorry, I'll, uh...finish this in the kitchen," Dean said, standing up. He hit his head on the ceiling and hissed in pain.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked, standing up too, wanting to help his brother. Dean nodded his head and ducked to go into the kitchen.

* * *

As the afternoon rolled by, Dean had been watching TV and Sam was in his room trying to find anything he could on giants. When he noticed it was almost dinner, he closed his laptop and went into the living room.

"Hey, I'm gonna get dinner started okay?" Dean laughed.

"You? Make dinner? Really?" Sam gave Dean a bitchface.

"Yes Dean, me, unless you think you can do better".

"Well, I would, but I'm a little handicapped right now. Just don't poison it and don't burn it" Dean said jokingly. Sam smirked and went back to the kitchen. He grabbed one of the beef packs he got from the store and opened it, putting the beef on the pan. Sam didn't know how to make every food known to man, but, living with Jess, he picked up a few things. For some reason he felt like making pasta and meatballs tonight. It was something he and Jess ate whenever they needed a "pick me up" and right now, Sam knew he and his brother needed one.

* * *

Sam entered the living room hours later with dinner.

"Geez, took you long enough" Dean said, patting his hungry stomach.

"Well, if someone wasn't so big, I wouldn't have had to make so much, would I?" Sam said, putting Dean's plate in front of him.

"Pasta? When did you learn to cook this?" He asked as he took the little fork on the plate and put some food in his mouth. The pasta and sauce didn't taste like they usually did, just like the fries. He could taste the meat, which didn't taste as good cooked, but was still good. It was just...the pasta and sauce, they tasted so...wrong. He knew he couldn't eat this until Sam spoke up.

"It was Jess' favorite. We'd always make it together after a bad day, something to help make everything better. I just felt...after all we've been through today..." Sam just ended there, not wanting to finish. He started eating, staring at his food.

Dean, meanwhile, felt guilt hit him. He dumped half of his plate into his mouth and swallowed. Sure, it still tasted bad, but Dean wanted to pull through, for Sam. This meal meant so much to him, Dean didn't want to offend him by pushing it away. So he finished his plate and waited for Sam to finish his before asking for more. Dean had four platefulls before calling it quits. His stomach was yelling at him for eating such bad tasting food, but his heart and mind were telling him he did a great thing for Sam.

* * *

Later that night, both boys were watching TV, Dean filling up most of the room. Sam estimated his brother was about 17 feet tall.

"Dean, let's head to bed and get some sleep" Sam said, turning the TV off. Dean stretched his arms.

"Don't you mean it's time for us to go to bed and ME to get some sleep?"Sam looked up at Dean with confusion, "I know Sammy. I know you didn't sleep last night, and I know you've only had one night of sleep between today and three weeks ago".

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Sam said standing up. Dean stood up and had to crouch low in the room. He tried to get out of the room and could barely squeeze out. In the kitchen, Dean stopped and widened his eyes. He couldn't believe how small everything looked. He could probably pick up the fridge. He looked toward his room and saw the doorway was too small for him to enter. He sighed.

"I uh..." he looked outside, "I guess I'm gonna have to sleep in the barn tonight".Dean couldn't believe it. He didn't think he would grow this big, but now he couldn't even fit in his room anymore. He was on his hands and knees, crawling toward the back door. He had his head and chest through, but his waist got stuck. "Um, Sam, mind helping me?" Dean asked, red in the face. Sam started pushing from behind as Dean tried to pull himself out. After minutes of back and forth, he finally popped out, breaking part of the door frame. Dean looked down and saw the blankets he tied around his waist were getting shorter. 'Damn, I'm gonna need longer ones' he thought.

"Night Dean" Sam said, getting ready to head inside. Dean just looked at his brother and smiled.

"You sure you'll be fine tonight Sam? You need to get some sleep". Sam nodded and closed the door, heading into his room. Dean headed into the barn, found a huge pile of hay and laid down.

* * *

All Sam could hear were the crickets outside and the wind blowing against the window. He couldn't sleep again, too worried about Dean and how he was going to help him. His mind was racing a hundred miles a minute and he couldn't stop. He sat up and went to the kitchen to get some water. After grabbing a bottle from the fridge, he looked toward the barn, wondering how his brother was doing. Sam sighed, knowing he'd never get to sleep. He threw the empty bottle away and grabbed the blankets Dean didn't use and a bunch more from the closet.

Sam left the the house and opened the door to the barn. He looked around, trying to find Dean. He didn't have to look far as he found his giant brother laying on a hay stack. Sam threw a couple of blankets over Dean before quietly climbing onto his brothers huge body. He put another blanket over himself and laid his head on his brothers chest, closing his eyes, and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Dean opened his eyes when he felt the extra weight on him. He looked down to see Sam laying on his chest, breathing slowly. He noticed all of the extra blankets, flashing back to the night before.'Why does he all of a sudden feel the need to take care of me?' he thought. It didn't matter. Dean put a hand over Sam and smiled, knowing his little brother would sleep safe and sound tonight.

Please review!


End file.
